Ark7 Episode 23: " Too easy"
Participants *Keyth *Amy Hinamori *Claymore *Arasumaru Clan Mr. & Mrs Seewright! ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf8FCLT8S6A)) Walking into the building was a young man with a suit, a tie wrapped around his neck. A small ear piece sat into his ear. " Hit those chaff systems in about 400 seconds C." Keyth said to his partner as he tugged on his tie. Amy entered the building with him, wearing a suit as well with a pair of shades and a large guitar casing on her back. Keyth walked casually through the bank in the beige suit. His hair slicked back and placed in a pony tail of sorts he too had on shades. " Keyth-kun, Keyth kun~ Dont forget to take your voice changer pill~" She said giving him the small pink tablet. " Oh right..I cant believe C got these made, and stop calling me by my real name here, im Kevin seewright here alright? And your misses Tonia Seewright got it?" SHe nodded then sauleted. " Right boss!" Keyth face palmed. " Stop calling me boss in here!" He said through gritted teeth a vein bulding from his head. " Next customers please." Said the teller at the front desk. Keyth looked at her, and she nodded again as they both went to the tellers desk sitting down." Hi there Mr & Mrs Seewright! So nice to meet you all." Said the female teller with her country accent. " Hi, nice to see you as well." Amy said waving. " Ohhh you two are such a young couple, young love is so beautiful." Keyth gripped Amys hand. " Yes the way we got married was a beautiful story wasnt it darling?" She spaced out... " Wasnt it.... darling..." Keyth said gripping tightly to her hand. She blinked and came back to reality. " Oh, OH Yes, yes it was." She said smiling. Claymore face palmed watching it all from the stealth camoflauged van across the street. " Christ.." Claymore said as he took a sip of his soda shaking his head." Alright Mr.&Mrs Seewright, you two are trying to draw out a loan? Im glad you all picked rally-o-miles industrial banking. Were the best banking system in district two, i promise. Bank of New America is horrible.." The lady said. " Chaffing systems going in now." Claymore said as he hit the switch. All of the cameras and computers would shut down. And any form of survalince system would get a fake image of a calm bank. Arasumaru guys dressed up as KPD officers stood on both ends of the street for the bank blocking off any traffic. " That's odd..." She said attempting to type on the computer yet nothing came up. Soon the computer went POOF! Black smoke emitting from the comptuer. She blinked and looked around, as she did Keyth would have gripped her by her shirt tie and slammed her head down into the desk knocking her out making her fall back out of her chair. " Oh no! This woman is hurt!" Said Amy pretneding to go down and help her, she slipped a pill into her mouth, which would make the womans body go into a 4 minute seizure. " Alright Keyth its your move, be quick." Said claymore. DUring the 4 minute interpool the people rushed to the womans aid while keyth ran behind the back desk, sliding over the counter top and taking the codes for all the safes he wanted to raid. " One of the Kagemaru treasuries are here huh.. Alright dad.. lets get those child support checks you owe me huh.." He said as he smirked running down the hall. He made his way down to the lower levels where secruicty was lockated all over the area. All of them special task soliders armed to the T. " Wish Densuke was here for this part..." " Relax, just remember what i taught ya." Claymore said through the ear piece. Keyth nodded pulling out an old porn magaizne from his jacket pocket tossing it into the middle of the hall. ONe of the gaurds blinked as he watched it hit the ground and made his way over to pick it up. As he did, Keyth leaped into the air, and came down with a double handed hammer fist nocking him out, catching him, and dragging him around the corner only to come back around wearing the mans clothing. Walking over to the safe one of the gaurds stopped him. "...." Keyth tilted the baseball cap down over his eyes. " Password." Claymore cleared his throat. " It's Solid Gear." Keyth blinked and looked up at the gaurd. " Solid gear.." He said rubbing the back of his neck. " That's... last hours password..."(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f29enLyb9cE)) Keyths eyes glanced up at the gaurd, and then on the right of him. " Ahh.. shit.." CLaymore said. Taking a deep breathe Keyth slammed his right fist into the gaurd on the right of him knocking him into the wall. Only for the other to try to stab him with a combat knife. He side stepped gripping his wrist and pulling his body down only to spin his body at the same time round house kicking him in the back of the head then planting his foot into his head in one motion. Knocking the man out instantly. Keyth had stole the man's combat knife at the same time. As the gaurd got up from getting punched into the wall he attempted to call for backup when Keyth slung the combat knife into his radio out caller. Stabbing the man's hand into the wall at the same time. Keyth then walked over and slammed a quick and hard 3 piece combo into his head before finally back handing him in the jaw and knocking him out. His body went limp hanging up slightly due to his hand being pinned into the wall. He punched the code to the Kagemaru treasury first. By the time he was in there a large chunk of the wall would fall down from within the safe. 10 Arasumaru guys ran through the room filling there duffle bags up, tossing Keyth a bag he'd start to do the same. Too easy... " Boss im all filled up here!" " Me too boss!" Keyth pulled as much money and gold into his bags as he pulled them over his shoulders. " Boss, she's coming too! I gotta get outta here!" " Alright, get the fuck out of there. We dont have much time anyways before they realize what the fucks going on.." Keyth turned to the group. " Alright lets move, out through the tunnel like you guys came in from." They all stormed through the tunnel running down the sewer before they finally made it to the air carrier. Keyth got within the cockpit cranking the engine as the rest of the men made ther way in. He hit the gas and they took off before exiting out of a sewer opening area that took them out of the city. " Here's the hard part.. Alright Amy do your thing." As he said this Amy was exiting the bank, hitting a module she had in her purse a large explosion errupted from the C-4 that one of the men had placed within the bank. As they soared out of the manhole. The streets went wild when the explosion errupted underground, a large hole in the ground infront of the bank blew the ground up all over the place. Amy walked around the corner where Claymore was waiting for her in the camoflagued car. " This is getting easier and easier.." Claymore said as he drove off with the girl. " I should be back at the hideout after we ditch this car, be on the look out for cops. We'll break the cut down when we get back. We got over 12 mill tops with all the guys with us, but we'll set some things up when i get there you guys hang tight." " Alright K-dog." Claymore said as they drove off. " Keyth, this is enough to get my sister into school, this is what i've been trying to make for the past 4 years!" Said one of the men in the back seat. Keyth turned around giving him a bright smile and a big thumbs up." Hell yeah you can!" He said as they drove off towards old new york to lose any air police patrols. < To Ark 7 Ep 21 To Ark 7 Ep 24 > Category:Ark7 Category:Ark 7